


discovery of us

by 93percent



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, I just wanted to write fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, basically lots and lots of fluff, but only for like one part, there is basically no substance to this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: the discovery of ha sungwoon and kang daniel's relationship through twenty-six scenes (in no chronological order)





	discovery of us

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written within a span of a few days during the moments i was half-awake, dead tired and barely there after a long day at work. so i apologise for my novice writing, improper grammar, typo mistakes and just,,,i'm sorry. nevertheless, enjoy!

**A for attention**

 

As soon as Daniel laid eyes on the black-haired beauty sat across from him, he knew that the said beauty had him fall hook, line and sinker.

 

The way he runs his fingers through his black hair. The way those round glasses should not be looking adorable on him. The way he is talking so animatedly with his friend. The way he laughs unabashedly, not having a care in the world.

 

Daniel knows Seongwoo is nudging him on his side but he does not give a damn. Especially not when he probably has got the attention of the black-haired beauty.

 

He is not sure if it is his lucky day but not only is the black-haired beauty staring back at him, he is actually smiling at him.

 

Daniel never really believed in love at first sight before.

 

But he sure does now.

 

 

 

**B for boyfriend**

 

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon asks nervously, eyes widening at the sudden close proximity of Daniel.

 

“Fuck,” Daniel mutters to himself, and Sungwoon can feel his warm breath against his lips. “I really want to do something right now.”

 

Sungwoon  gulps and manages to choke out a, “What?”

 

Daniel’s eyes trails Sungwoon’s face and lands on his lips. Sungwoon knows exactly where the situation is going but that does not stop his heart from feeling like it is about to burst out of his chest. He then licks his lips - something he does often when nervous.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

In that moment, his heart is beating so loudly against his chest that Sungwoon actually worries that Daniel is able to hear it. The butterflies in his stomach are amplified and he does not dare to speak so he only nods his head once. 

 

Daniel leans forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips. All Sungwoon can think of is _soft_. Daniel’s lips are as soft as they looked. As fast as the kiss happened, it ended just as quickly. Even then, it is enough to leave Sungwoon in a daze.

 

“What,” Sungwoon begins and his fingers reaches up to touch his own lips, “was that?”

 

“Would you like to be my boyfriend?” Daniel blurts out.

 

 

 

**C for cuddles**

 

“You look terrible,” Daniel remarks upon seeing his boyfriend all bundled up in his blanket - red nose, teary eyed from all the sneezing and hair all mussed up. 

 

Sungwoon tries to give a sarcastic reply but all he is able to do is croak out a, “Thanks.” 

 

Daniel only coos because Sungwoon still manages to look adorable even like this and he knows he should not have done that because now his boyfriend is shooting him daggers.

 

"Aw, come here baby,” Daniel opens up his arms and Sungwoon crawls towards him across the bed without hesitation, burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. 

 

Daniel pushes back Sungwoon’s hair and places soft kisses on his forehead, only to recoil back. “Damn, you are burning.”

 

Sungwoon just shakes his head, his hair brushing against Daniel’s chin, and clings onto Daniel with his arms tightly wound around Daniel’s waist. Daniel wishes he could stay longer and cuddle his boyfriend all day but he knows he has a class to teach in half an hour.

 

Daniel pulls back a little to look at Sungwoon in the eye. “I need to go.”

 

“Must you really go?” Sungwoon whines, a tiny pout on his face.

 

“Yes, I do. but I promise you cuddles when I’m back, alright?” Daniel replies softly to console him. 

 

“But you’re gonna end up falling sick too,” Sungwoon says sadly.

 

“Nah, I won’t! You know I’m strong,” Daniel takes this opportunity to flex his right arm, showing off his biceps.

 

All Sungwoon gives Daniel is a straight face. Daniel chuckles and leans forward to give Sungwoon a kiss on his forehead. “Now be good and eat the porridge I made for you.”

 

 

 

**D for drunk**

 

“Hey, hey! No touching. My boyfriend’s gonna be mad,” Daniel says with a tiny cute frown on his face. 

 

Sungwoon snorts at that. His boyfriend can be so dumb sometimes. “Niel-ah, come on please.”

 

He reaches out to wrap his arm around Daniel’s waist to steady him and let’s out a relief sigh when Daniel does not move away from his hold this time. Sungwoon loves his boyfriend’s body - loves how much bigger he is compared to him - but in this moment, he wishes Daniel was a little less heavier.

 

“I warned you, Sungwoonie hyung’s gonna be mad when he sees you touching me.”

 

“No, he won’t.”

 

“Huh, yeah he won’t. Sungwoonie hyung’s too nice. I wish you could meet him. My boyfriend is the bestest,” Daniel replies with a dopey grin on his face.

 

Sungwoon can’t help but chuckle at that. Even when drunk, his boyfriend is too adorable for his own good. 

 

After much struggle, Sungwoon finally manages to open the door of his car and buckle Daniel up in the passenger seat. When he has buckled himself up and began to drive out of the parking lot, he asks, “Did you enjoy the party?”

 

“Hell yea!” Daniel yells out and while they may be inside the car, Sungwoon has to immediately hush him up because “ _what the fuck niel it’s almost one in the morning_!” 

 

“I missed Sungwoonie hyung though,” Daniel adds as an afterthought, more so to himself. 

 

“Don’t you get bored of always being around Sungwoon? He’s so boring. always want to stay at home. Rarely wants to go out,” Sungwoon asks, genuinely curious on what Daniel would say. Though, to be honest, he already knows what Daniel will say because they talk about it often. He just enjoys hearing Daniel say it again.

 

“Never! How could you say that about Sungwoonie hyung?” Daniel gasps out loud, completely offended by what Sungwoon just said.

 

Sungwoon scoffs lightly at that and is about to comment when Daniel cuts him off. “Sungwoonie hyung can just be reading and he will still not be a boring person. Sungwoonie hyung’s existence is the single most interesting thing to ever happen in my life. I am going to marry him!”

 

_I am going to marry him._

 

Sungwoon’s heart skips a beat at that. Having been together for almost four years, the talk of marriage has been brought up plenty of times between the two of them. But it was never anything serious. Just random talks and mentions of it. 

 

Shaking his head, trying not to think too much of Daniel’s statement in his drunk state, Sungwoon only says, “You’re cute.”

 

“Hey now, I have a boyfriend! I already told you that,” Daniel slurs out his words, wagging an index finger at Sungwoon. All of a sudden, Daniel asks, “Wait a minute, where are you taking me?” 

 

“Idiot,” Sungwoon mutters to himself but there’s a ghost of a smile on his face. “ _My idiot_.”

 

 

 

**E for edible**

 

Sungwoon gnaws nervously on his lower lip as Daniel brings the spoon to his mouth.

 

“Good?” He asks while rubbing a hand behind his neck.

 

Daniel scrunches up a little at the flavour bursting in his mouth as he chews. He swallows whatever that is left in his mouth and says, “Yeah, I guess it’s edible.”

 

He wants to continue his sentence but seeing the wide smile on Sungwoon’s face, the way his eyes disappear, Daniel does not have the heart to say that it is actually a tad salty. As long as Sungwoon is happy, Daniel will eat anything his love cooks.

 

 

 

**F for first (petty) argument**

 

“You are late,” Sungwoon says as soon as Daniel sits in front of him.

 

All Daniel replies to that is, “Some kid needed help with a routine so I stayed behind for a bit.”

 

Sungwoon sighs and he cannot help but feel a little disappointed. He knows how committed Daniel is with his dancing and his students, would do anything for them if they needed help - he absolutely knows that. But for once, he wishes Daniel can let go a little, considering the fact that it is Sungwoon’s birthday. The tension is palpable and Sungwoon swears one can cut it with a knife.

 

“Well, you could have asked to be excused. It’s like you aren’t the instructor or something,” Sungwoon says under his breath, sarcasm dripping from his tongue.

 

Daniel hears that and immediately shoots back, “It wasn’t like you were on time for my birthday celebration either.” 

 

At that, Sungwoon can only blow air from his nose and looks up from staring at the menu. “You’re really going to bring that up again? I said I was sorry.”

 

“I know,” Daniel mumbles. “I am sorry too for being late.”

 

Hearing Daniel’s apology, a smile creeps onto Sungwoon’s face. “It’s alright. I know how much you love your job. Sometimes, more than me.”

 

“Come on now, you know that’s not true,” Daniel protests, reaching out to grab Sungwoon’s hand from across the table. “You know you’re my number one.”

 

Sungwoon fake gags at that and giggles when Daniel frowns a little at his action. “I was kidding. I love you, you sap.”

 

“And I love you too,” Daniel responds immediately, kissing the back of Sungwoon’s hand softly.

 

 

 

**G for Grocery-shopping**

 

“Niel, baby, put that down."

 

Like a deer caught in the headlights, Daniel slowly turns around with a packet of jelly in hand.  

 

"Ah, hyung!" Daniel can’t stop the pout that appears on his face and he knows he looks like a child, a giant child at that, in public. 

 

“No no no, you can't 'ah, hyung' me and give me those puppy eyes!" Sungwoon says, patting Daniel's arm lightly. "Put that packet of jelly back to where it belongs."

 

“Okay,” Daniel agrees, only to immediately place them back inside the trolley.

 

Rubbing his temple, Sungwoon lets out a long sigh. Sometimes he finds it hard to believe that the giant boyfriend of his can be so child-like. It gives him whiplash. He places the jar of peanut butter spread he has on hand into the trolley before approaching Daniel. Without wasting a moment, he snatches the packet of jelly from Daniel’s grip and places it back where it belongs.

 

If Daniel was actually a child, Sungwoon can actually see him stomping his feet at Sungwoon’s unwanted action. ”But you know I love jellies!"

 

“I know! But you literally already placed four packets of jelly in the trolley!" Sungwoon replies, exasperated at the fact that his boyfriend doesn't seem to understand that four packets of jelly is enough.

 

“Fine,” Daniel grumbles a reply, knowing full well that he shouldn’t be too greedy.

 

“Good baby,” Sungwoon smiles, satisfied that his boyfriend is finally listening to him.

 

Protesting at what Sungwoon just said, Daniel nudges him with his elbow, “I am not a baby.”

 

“Well you sure acted like one,” Sungwoon shoots back, sticking out his tongue.

 

 

 

**H for heat**

 

Daniel cuts the distance between them, lips meet teeth and tongue. Sungwoon is a little surprised at that but kisses back with as much fervour, humming into the kiss and licks into Daniel’s mouth. Sungwoon runs his fingers through Daniel’s freshly-dyed blonde hair and Daniel groans softly, low in his throat. Wanting to be even closer than they already are, Sungwoon wraps his arms around Daniel’s broad shoulders and pulls him in.

 

Sungwoon moans when Daniel runs his fingers down his spine while his tongue slides deep and strokes the roof of his mouth, eagerly drawing from him. Soon, Daniel’s lips leaves Sungwoon’s, only to begin their journey on Sungwoon’s neck. His lips roams over Sungwoon’s smooth skin, planting love-bites on his collarbone. Sungwoon’s breath hitches, wanting more more _more_.

 

Their minds hazy; both from lust, love and the alcohol they consumed. But in that moment, nothing else matters as body against body rock against each other in perfect harmony.

 

 

 

**I for intimidating**

 

“What did you just call me?” Sungwoon hisses out, eyes squinting at the male in front of him.

 

Daniel stands behind Sungwoon, a glare on his face. Honestly, Daniel is just there as support because he knows Sungwoon does not need him to stand up for himself.

 

“I called you-“

 

“ _Sweetcheeks_?” Sungwoon asks incredulously, slowly advancing towards the male. “Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?”

 

Finally realising that maybe messing with Sungwoon was not the best idea, the said male brings up both hands as a form of surrender with a nervous expression on his face. “Look man, I was just-“

 

This time, Daniel cuts in, standing in between them, starting to worry a little at the fact that Sungwoon might  actually just throw a punch at the said male. “Maybe you should just leave.”

 

Not wasting another moment, the said male hastily retreats.

 

Still pissed at what happened, Sungwoon turns to glare at Daniel instead. “Why did you let him go just like that?”

 

“Because we are here to enjoy ourselves and not bother with pricks like him,” Daniel says with a smile that immediately softens Sungwoon’s expression and places both his hands on Sungwoon’s hips. 

 

“If another fucker dares to call me ‘sweetcheeks’ one more time, I’m going-“ Daniel swiftly stops him midway with a kiss on his lips and Sungwoon melts in his arms.

 

 

 

**J for joke**

 

“Hyung, stop it please,” Daniel says, a tinge of irritation in his voice.

 

Daniel is tired from his long day of dance classes and to add on to that, a new kid who just joined the academy has been causing problems for the other kids in his class. Honestly, all he wants to do is sleep as soon as he lies on his bed. But clearly, Sungwoon has other ideas.

 

“What?” Sungwoon mumbles out a reply, a frown on his face.

 

He does not understand why Daniel is so mad for. It isn’t like he is doing something he doesn’t usually do. When they are in bed, Sungwoon likes to playfully joke around with his boyfriend by blowing in his ear and Daniel never ever seems to mind. In fact, he will usually do it back to him or even tickle him.

 

“I’m not in the mood, alright,” Daniel sighs, shifting his body so it is angled away from Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon won’t lie, that actually hurts and Sungwoon only mumbles a ‘ _fine_ ’ before turning his body away from Daniel too.

 

 

—

 

 

The next morning, Sungwoon wakes up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Daniel is already gone, having left for his morning class but on his bedside table, there is a cup of coffee and a small note.

 

When Sungwoon reads it, he knows all is well again.

 

_I am sorry about last night. I will make it up to you when I get back. I love you._

 

 

 

**K for kisses**

 

When they pull apart, Sungwoon mumbles, “Wow. What is that for?”

 

“Morning kiss? You know, I heard it’s healthy to start every morning with a kiss.”

 

Sungwoon raises a brow at that and a smirk creeps onto his face. “Oh, really now?”

 

“Yes,” Daniel nods his head fervently. “Not only that, we should kiss before breakfast.” A kiss to Sungwoon’s forehead. “Kiss after breakfast.” A kiss to Sungwoon’s left cheek. “Kiss after getting ready.” A kiss to Sungwoon’s right cheek. “Kiss before leaving for work.” A kiss to Sungwoon’s nose. 

 

“So basically we are going to kiss a lot?” Sungwoon giggles, pushing Daniel away a little, wanting to look at him.

 

Daniel hums and pulls Sungwoon closer, “Yes, a lot of kisses.”

 

 

 

**L for love**

 

Daniel feels small hands patting his chest and he grumbles in his sleep because “ _it’s not even nine in the morning._ ”

 

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Sungwoon whispers against his ear and all thoughts of sleep disappears from Daniel’s mind.

 

He slowly opens his eyes and is met with warm brown eyes. Daniel’s heart stutters at how Sungwoon looks so much like an angel with the sun rising behind him. Every day he says a silent prayer of ‘thank you’ because of how blessed he feels with having Sungwoon as his one and only forever love.

 

“Can you believe that it has been four years?” Sungwoon asks with glee, a giggle falling from his mouth.

 

“Right? Can’t believe you tolerated my ass for years,” Daniel chuckles.

 

Sungwoon’s expression immediately changes to that of something sultry - half-lidded eyes and tongue swiping across his lower lip. “Well you do have a great ass.”

 

“Babe,” Daniel whines at that, feeling hot all of a sudden. “It’s too early for that.”

 

Sungwoon giggles and leans forward to peck Daniel on his lips. The kiss is long and gentle. No tongue  or teeth involved. Just the both of them revelling in the softness of their lips and the close proximity.

 

“I love you,” Daniel says against Sungwoon’s lips when they pull apart.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

 

 

**M for mundane**

 

Sungwoon stretches his legs across the plush seats of their couch, waiting for Daniel to come with their one-made popcorn before the movie starts.

 

“Brat,” Daniel murmurs when he sees Sungwoon laid out on their couch, in which Sungwoon lets out a loud protest. “Hey, I am the hyung!”

 

“You are still a brat,” Daniel snigger as he lifts Sungwoon’s legs to sit down before placing them back on his lap. Sungwoon loves nights like this where it is just the two of them, spending quality time together. It feels so domestic, no matter how mundane it may be, and he can imagine doing this and all the other domestic things together forever with Daniel.

 

“Shut up,” Sungwoon giggles, kicking Daniel’s thighs even though he knows too well that it does not have any effect on his boyfriend.

 

“Shh,” Daniel pats Sungwoon’s legs lightly to quieten him down as the movie begins. Eyes not leaving the television screen, he grabs a handful of popcorn in his hand and quietly feeds Sungwoon and himself.

 

Yeah, Sungwoon definitely wants this forever with Daniel.

 

 

 

**N for night out**

 

Daniel curses under his breath when he realises that his stomach will not stomach grumbling if he does not have food in his stomach. _Pronto_.

 

He flicks his eyes on their bedside table; the luminous lights shows 2:18 am. Daniel sighs, feeling a little lost as to what to do. On one hand he really needs food but on the other hand, the timing is just unfortunate. Slowly, he tries to manoeuvre out of Sungwoon’s grip but damn, for someone so small he is one strong person. 

 

“Hyung,” Daniel whispers into Sungwoon’s ear, poking onto his sides lightly.

 

Sungwoon grunts and groans but not waking up.

 

“Baby.”

 

Sungwoon starts to squirm then.

 

“Sungwoonie hyung,” Daniel’s whispers are not just whispers anymore.

 

Finally, Sungwoon wakes up with a whine and he does not look happy at all. “What?”

 

“Before you get mad,” Daniel begins but not before covering Sungwoon’s mouth because he just knows that Sungwoon will cut him off. “I just want you to know that I love you but I really need food right now so can we go for a drive to that nearby 24/7 fast food?”

 

When Daniel is done, he slowly removes his hand from Sungwoon’s mouth. He is prepared for any form of yelling or ranting or even nagging but all he gets is Sungwoon looking back at him with a resigned expression. 

 

The silence is then broken when Sungwoon says, “Oh what the hell, why do I love you so much?”

 

And then he is off to put on his pair of jeans and to the toilet to watch his face as Daniel stares on, wondering how did he get so lucky to get a boyfriend like Ha Sungwoon.

 

 

 

**O for oblivious**

 

“Are you just acting or are you really that oblivious to Daniel’s advances?” Minhyun asks Sungwoon genuinely.

 

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon asks, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

“ _Damn_ ,” Minhyun mutters under his breaths. “You are a fucking straight A student but you are honestly so dumb sometimes.”

 

“Excuse me?” Sungwoon sputters out. “What the fuck do you mean?”

 

“I mean, the fact that Daniel has been doing everything and I mean every fucking thing in the book of courting to make you realise that he is interested in you but you aren’t doing anything. I feel so sad for him to be honest,” Minhyun tells Sungwoon, shaking his head.

 

Sungwoon shrugs and responds, “I know actually.”

 

“What?” It is Minhyun’s turn to be surprised by what Sungwoon just said. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“Nothing,” Sungwoon casually says. “He hasn’t asked me to be his boyfriend or anything. So, I will just wait.”

 

Minhyun gives him and incredulous look and lets out a “ _wew_ ” because he has always known that his best friend was a little difficult but never knew he would be _this_ difficult.

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thanks,” Sungwoon replies but it sounded more like a question.

 

“It wasn’t meant for you.”

 

 

 

**P for parents**

 

“Fuck, what if they hate me?” Daniel says, rubbing both his hands against his black pants.

 

“Babe, you know they’ll love you,” Sungwoon says, reaching out to grab onto Daniel’s hands. “Just like I do you.”

 

Daniel lets out a slow breath to try and ease away the nervousness but fails when he notices the time and how it is slowly approaching doom.

 

Doom also known as him finally meeting Sungwoon’s parents.

 

“I’m going to fuck this up,” Daniel mumbles to himself but Sungwoon obviously heard him.

 

Sungwoon frowns at that and pulls Daniel by the chin to face him. Even then, Daniel is avoiding eye-contact with him. Softly, he says, “Look at me.”

 

Reluctantly, Daniel licks his lips before shifting his eyes to look at Sungwoon. Daniel knows that it does not make sense for him to feel this way because he knows that Sungwoon’s parents are probably one of the nicest people even if he has not met them.

 

But, well, when he is going to meet the two people who brought the one he loves into this world and how they played a huge part in grooming him into how he is today, Daniel has every right to be nervous.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sungwoon asks, his finger softly caresses Daniel’s skin, calming him a little.

 

“Yes,” is Daniel’s immediate reply.

 

“And I trust you. That’s why I know you will not fuck this up,” Sungwoon says firmly. With the way his boyfriend said that, Daniel cannot hep but believe in it too and a stream of confidence courses through his vein. 

 

 

 

**Q for quotes**

 

“ _Don’t give up on your dreams so soon. Sleep longer._ ”

 

Sungwoon sniggers at the note Daniel left on their bedside table after waking up from his short nap. He knows that Daniel has already gone for his class. Typical of Daniel to leave behind a note, accompanied with a quote every single time he has to leave Sungwoon midway through his nap. 

 

He sends Daniel a text - _You’re an idiot_ \- but then sends another one soon after.

 

_Come back home soon. Miss you already._

 

 

 

**R for real**

 

If someone had told Sungwoon six months ago that he would be living with Kang Daniel and planning forever with him, Sungwoon would have laughed at their faces and make a joke about how that is only possible if they were in the twilight zone.

 

But now, he sits at the kitchen counter, watching Daniel walk around the kitchen as he prepares pancakes for their weekend breakfast. Seeing how he is topless, only wearing his boxers. His hair all messy, not too bothered at how he looks like in front of Sungwoon. The way he meets Sungwoon’s eyes and flashes him the most beautiful smile. How he stops whatever he is doing to places a soft kiss on Sungwoon’s lips and then to his forehead.

 

Sungwoon knows then that everything is real. Kang Daniel is real. And Kang Daniel is his.

 

 

 

**S for stare**

 

Daniel’s iPad is placed right in front of him and any other time, he would be looking through his social media accounts to catch up on things. This time though is different. He is focused on just looking at Sungwoon and admiring him.

 

A book in his hand and round glasses perched on his straight nose, Sungwoon looks absolutely fragile and soft - like he needs to be protected from the ugly of the world - and that is exactly what Daniel wants to do. 

 

With his soft black hair, warm eyes, milky white skin and full kissable lips, Sungwoon is absolutely beautiful in Daniel’s eyes. Somehow, Sungwoon does not seem to understand that, always leaving Daniel appalled by that.

 

“You’re staring again,” Sungwoon speaks up, breaking the comfortable silence, his eyes not leaving the book he is reading.

 

“I know,” Daniel replies unabashedly. 

 

“Stop it,” Sungwoon finally looks up from his book, a soft glare on his face.

 

Daniel notices how Sungwoon’s ears are starting to turn red and that is when he knows. Chuckling, he points at them, “They’re turning red.”

 

“That’s why I told you to stop it,” Sungwoon’s voice coming out in a whine.

 

“You know I won’t,” Daniel cheekily replies, a toothy grin on his face. 

 

 

 

**T for trust**

 

“You trust me don’t you?” Daniel asks softly, leaning his forehead against Sungwoon’s.

 

Sungwoon doesn’t need to even question it when he answers with “Yes.”

 

“Then trust me when I say we will make through this,” Daniel continues and places a chaste kiss at the corner of Sungwoon’s mouth.

 

And Sungwoon does because when there is Daniel, there is mutual love, trust, understanding and compromise. With those, Sungwoon knows no ordeal would ever be too hard for them to get over.

 

 

 

**U for us**

 

“Is this your car?” The man asks Sungwoon, pointing at the red Camry in front of him.

 

Sungwoon’s at a car dealer wanting to sell off the old car in exchange for a newer one. New year, new car for the both of them.

 

He is about to reply the man with a “Yes, it’s mine” but then stops short when it suddenly dawned on him that it is no more just ‘me’ or ‘you’ or ‘i’ or even ‘mine'.

 

With Daniel, Sungwoon knows that now it is ‘us’, ‘we’ and ‘ours’. It is a little scary to think about it like that because Sungwoon has practically lived his whole life alone, not needing to share his life with someone else. But then Daniel came into his life like the ball of sun he is. Bright, warm, full of life and hope. 

 

“The car is owned by us - my boyfriend and I.”

 

 

 

**V for victory**

 

“I’m so proud of you, baby,” Sungwoon chimes when he sees Daniel.

 

Sungwoon knows that Daniel has been working hard for this competition; juggling from teaching his daily  dance classes, spending time with Sungwoon and personal dance practices almost every evening till late at night. As his devoted boyfriend, Sungwoon always tries his best to stay up and wait for Daniel but he cannot help the fact that sometimes he ends up fast asleep before Daniel even reaches home. It gets tiring and they do end up quarrelling sometimes over Daniel’s well-being. 

 

But now as Sungwoon sees the huge smile on Daniel’s face as he obtains the victory, Sungwoon knows that everything is worth it.

 

 

 

**W for (seeking) warmth and being whipped**

 

“Fuck, why did we think it was a good idea to go for a night walk in this weather,” Sungwoon says as he sits on the empty bench he spotted in the park.

 

There is barely anyone because he knows now no one is as stupid as the both of them to be out and about in the cold weather.

 

Daniel scoffs and passes Sungwoon’s hot chocolate to him. “Babe, it was your idea.”

 

“But it was you who agreed to it!” Sungwoon sips on his hot chocolate, not caring if he burnt his tongue because all he needs is something warm.

 

“Come here you,” Daniel opens up his arms and Sungwoon immediately buries his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel shivers when Sungwoon’s cold nose makes contact with his neck. “Damn, it’s really fucking cold.”

 

“I told you,” Sungwoon whines and only tightens his grip on Daniel’s waist.

 

“Well then, curse my fucking whipped ass for almost always agreeing with whatever you suggest.”

 

Sungwoon isn’t sure if it was the way Daniel says it so nonchalantly or maybe the weather is just really cold but Sungwoon chortles at that which is soon followed by Daniel’s.

 

 

 

**X for X-mas**

 

“So, what did you get for me?” Daniel wonders out loud as he sees the huge box underneath their Christmas tree.

 

Squinting his eyes, Sungwoon shakes his head. “You know I’m not telling you.”

 

Daniel jeers at that, “Boo! You are boring, hyung.”

 

“You can say whatever you want,” Sungwoon sings with a shrug. “I will still not say anything.”

 

“Hyung,” Daniel starts to whine. “Come on! I will tell you what I’m giving you. It’s a-“

 

Before Daniel can even complete his sentence, Sungwoon launches himself onto Daniel with a squeal, knocking Daniel backwards onto their couch with a soft thump. “Don’t you dare!”

 

Daniel burst out laughing and that is when Sungwoon knew his boyfriend did that on purpose. A twinkle in his eyes, Daniel asks cheekily, “Do you honestly think I would tell you?”

 

Cheeks burning with embarrassment, Sungwoon only rolls his eyes at Daniel. He grumbles, “Whatever.”

 

“You’re so cute, hyung. I feel like I would die from all the cute,” Daniel reaches out to cup Sungwoon’s face with his hands, thumbs caressing the apples of Sungwoon’s cheeks. Seeing the small pout on Sungwoon’s face, Daniel does what he usually does when he cannot resist Sungwoon - kiss him deeply.

 

 

 

**Y for yes**

 

“Do you remember that one night you were drunk?” Sungwoon asks as they both lay in bed one night, facing each other.

 

Daniel groans, “Yes. Please don’t remind me. I’m having war flashbacks now.”

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Sungwoon says with a giggle, nudging Daniel’s arm playfully. “Anyway, you said something and I know you’ve yet to ask me the question but I just want you to know that my answer is yes.”

 

Daniel gives him a questioning look, hand reaching up to rub his nape and Sungwoon knows that his boyfriend is beginning to feel anxious. He feels a little evil for enjoying Daniel’s reaction but there is no chance that Sungwoon is going to bring up the question himself. 

 

“What the fuck did I say?”

 

“Oh, just _something_ you know,” Sungwoon shrugs, trying to act all nonchalant.

 

“Hyung.” Daniel whines but then asks nervously, “It’s not anything bad is it?”

 

Sungwoon only hums a reply and gives Daniel a quick peck. “Good night, baby.”

 

 

 

**Z for zilch**

 

“If you could turn back time, to when would you want time to turn back into?” Sungwoon questions, his fingers lightly tapping on Daniel’s chest as he lays on top of him.

 

“Nothing,” Daniel simply says and continues when Sungwoon squints his eyes at him. “Really, nothing. I am happy where I am now.”

 

“You’re so boring,” Sungwoon rolls his eyes playfully at Daniel. “Come on, if you really must.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Daniel obliges and runs his fingers through his blonde hair. Sungwoon takes the moment to scan Daniel’s face. The way his soft blonde hair falls in his eyes. His sharp nose. His eyes that tend to disappear  and the bunny teeth that appears instead when he smiles widely. All his imperfections and perfections are what makes Sungwoon treasure and love him.

 

It takes a while for Daniel to answer but when he finally does, the smile on his face causes Sungwoon’s heart to flutter.

 

“To when I first saw you and fell in love with you.” 

 

 

 

 


End file.
